


Strings

by aceofsparrows



Series: Way Down Hadestown [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bleuaceofsparrows fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: Orpheus cuts his finger while restringing his guitar. based on a tumblr prompt from bigprincess-energy :)
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Way Down Hadestown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> jo @ratcarney hates me for this...  
> I hope you enjoy it though.

It was an unusually warm evening near the end of winter, and Orpheus and Eurydice were reveling in a quiet night at the bar. With few patrons around to attend to, Eurydice was perched on the bar top, swinging her legs absently and nursing a mug of warm cider from the dregs of the cellar. Orpheus was seated cross-legged on a table nearby, restringing his guitar; he’d broken a string last night during a jam session with the band just before closing, and had figured it was a sign he needed to put new strings on anyway. 

Around and around and around he wrapped the string, tighter and tighter. Back and forth and back and forth and back and forth Eurydice swung her legs, comfortable in the sleepy rhythm. 

Orpheus started on the next string, around and around and around and around and– 

_**twang!**_ “Fuck!” 

Eurydice startled, legs paused. “What did you just say?” 

Orpheus, fingertip in his mouth, looked at his wife innocently with a silent question in his eyes. 

Eurydice laughed. “Don’t play dumb, Poet. I heard you.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Orpheus said, or at least tried to say, but with his finger in the way it came out more like “Ery dide shay anyshing!”

Eurydice just laughed harder, head thrown back and legs outstretched. “I can’t believe you just swore! Oh gods, this is too funny.” 

Orpheus blushed profusely, sucking the stubborn bead of blood off the pad of his finger indignantly but remaining silent. Eurydice was having far too much fun with this, in his opinion. 

“How long have we been married? Two, three winters?” Eurydice chuckled. “Three whole winters, to hell and back, and I’ve never heard you swear… You like to keep me on my toes, don’t you, Poet?” She grinned, setting down her drink and hopping off the bar to go to him. Orpheus, still silent and blushing and nursing a smarting finger, let her set his guitar on a chair and watched as his wife climbed nimbly into his lap. 

“You really don’t have to be ashamed, Orpheus,” she whispered, pushing a stray hair from his forehead. “I thought it was adorable…” She laid her head on his shoulder, and he smiled. “And besides, I swear like a fucking sailor.” 

“That you do, my love,” Orpheus replied fondly, finally finding his voice once more. He planted a kiss on her head, right where her dark hair swirled in a lazy cowlick. “That you do.” 


End file.
